The invention relates to an electroencephalograph comprising a number of measuring electrodes for emplacement on the head of the patient, comprising signal amplifiers whose input channels are connectable to the measuring electrodes, via a selector means in accordance with a pattern selection program, and comprising recorders controlled by the output signals of the signal amplifiers.
Signals of the central nervous system are measured with an electroencephalograph. This measurement proceeds either by means of a number of measuring electrodes arranged on the cranium in accordance with an international standardization, or by means of a number of measuring electrodes which are applied on the exposed cerebral cortex or on the cerebral membrane (meninx). The electric activity of the nerve cells and of the surrounding medium is detected beneath the electrodes in the form of corresponding potential changes. An electroencephalograph of the type initially cited is known from the brochure "Mingograph EEG Universal" of the Siemens Corporation. Functioning as the selector means, selector wheels arranged in a row, are present which are individually manually rotatable for the adjustment of the pattern selection program. The known selector means is bulky, expensive, and complicated in construction. In addition, its operation is complicated and difficult to survey.